


Moderation

by CTippy



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvid, Other, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: An Anne Lister fanvid. Song: Moderation by Florence and The Machine.





	Moderation

**Author's Note:**

> I am so grateful to have found out about Anne Lister thanks to this show and I plan to read more about her and her diaries soon. I totally recommend Gentleman Jack to everyone, especially if you're interested in LGBT representation in history and/or fiction. She was such a brave person, to live her truth as much as possible, trying every day to rise above what was said about her. She was intelligent, she didn't conform, she was strong but she was also fragile, desperate for someone to love as completely as she did. So, I wanted to make a video about her, even if only a small thing, and I think this song fits her pretty well. I hope you like it! I apologise for the audio, unfortunately, I couldn't do better than this.

[Like and/or reblog on Tumblr](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/185596591727/want-me-to-love-you-in-moderation-do-i-look)\- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PgSelp95Dns) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
